


What May Drift Us Apart

by orphan_account



Series: Bobo's RWBY Fic Series [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, F/F, Friendship, Relationship Struggles, Yang and Blake failing at communication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25174675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 2 years after Salem is defeated, Yang and Blake are now huntresses, trying to help the world as much as they can. When Blake decides to stay in Mistral for awhile to catch up with Ilia, an unexpected interest makes a return and Blake often isn't around, which makes Yang worried what the future may bring...
Relationships: Blake Belladonna & Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Raven Branwen/Taiyang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose & Weiss Schnee
Series: Bobo's RWBY Fic Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823722
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> More of my fanfic... Read the previous one if you wish, it'll help you make sense with the story!

Yang sat on the airship beside Blake, Blake was asleep on Yang's shoulders. Yang sighed as she stared out the window of the airship. The sky was blue and filled with clouds at the moment. Her scroll dinged and she picked it up to see what the alert was. Ruby had sent a picture of their baby sister, Summer. Summer was pretty interesting when Yang thought about it... Ruby and Yang were extremely close since they practically grew up together, but Summer was practically 20 years younger than her. Their parents had been together when Yang herself was born but then her mom, Raven, left her dad, Tai-Yang, alone with her, then fast forward after Raven had almost lost her mind, to say the least, she realized her mistakes and went back to Tai and Summer was born...

Yang smiled looking at the photo again, Summer would be 2 in a few weeks... Yang turned to Blake who had now woke up, "Hey... What are you looking at..?" Blake sleepily asked Yang showed her the picture of Summer and Blake smiled. Yang and Blake had been dating for about 3 years now, and their relationship was pretty strong. Yang loved her dearly, and she knew for a fact Blake felt the same way.

They were currently leaving from a mission in Vacuo, now heading to Mistral for a break, Blake found out that Ilia was currently in Mistral so they decided that it'd be a good time to catch up. Being a huntress in Yang's opinion was awesome, but the number of missions they had together wasn't often, they'd gotten lucky with their recent one though so they were together the entire time. Yang giggled to herself when she remembered how Ruby had freaked out when she realized she couldn't become a huntress until she turned 21. Ruby ended up crying because she thought it wasn't fair since they'd quite literally saved the world from Salem of all people.

The airship seemed to come to halt and Yang peeked out the window to see the familiar place of Mistral.

"We're here..." Blake sighed, lifting her head off Yang's shoulder, "I'll message Ilia."

"Alright... You tired still though?" Yang tilted her head, "We can just go to the rental..?"

"No! I'm fine... I feel rested now..!" Blake quickly stated, "We just gotta get our stuff then we can just drop it off!"

"If you insist." Yang just smiled, shaking her head. Once the airship landed they got off, grabbed their stuff, paid for their flight, and headed off to the apartment they were renting for a few months...

Walking down the paths of Mistral, the wind blowing through their hair, Yang thought it was weird Blake had insisted on staying in Mistral for over half a year. At least she could still do missions, but it would just have to be near Mistral.

Arriving at the small apartment they headed inside and placed their stuff by the door. The apartment was a 1 bedroom 1 bath, with a small open concept kitchen and living room. The two of them sighed and just sighed and fell to the floor and sat on the wall.

"Well... What do you wanna do since Ilia said she won't be here for a while?" Blake turned to ask Yang.

"Hmm... Well, Dad, Mom, and Ruby were gonna bring our stuff in a few days since we couldn't get it here ourselves... Feel bad we had to ask them for help with that..." Yang sighed, looking down, "But it'll give something for Ruby to do since she's moping most of the time nowadays... I say we play some video games maybe?"

"Sure!" Blake smiled, pulling out her scroll. Yang grabbed hers from her pocket and turned it on, "You're going down in Smash Bros..." Yang stated, giving a mischievous look at Blake.

"Alright then, bet..." Blake chuckled a little, turning on her scroll and starting up the game.

They ended up sitting on the floor for about 2 hours, Yang winning with a running record of over 80% winning chance, Blake, on the other hand, wasn't lucky... It just proved that Yang had a hand in video games.

They stopped through when a few knocks came on the door to the apartment. Blake turned to Yang and giggled, then stood up and went to open the door. Behind the door was Ilia. Blake smiled and hugged Ilia, Yang waved and stood up, "Hey, Ilia. Good to see you!"

Blake released Ilia from their hug, "Ilia! It's been so long, how have you been!" Blake immediately asked. Yang just smirked and rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"Hey, guys! I've been good! Thanks for asking!" Ilia smiled, waving at the two of them, "How are you two?"

"Good! I'm so glad to see you again!" Blake exclaimed, "Do you want to come inside? Me and Yang were playing Smash Bros!" Blake smiled, closing the door behind Ilia.

"Sure! But it'd be fun if we had 4 players... You kinda closed the door on someone..." Ilia giggled awkwardly, opening the door back up. There stood Sun. Yang was surprised, it was obvious Ilia had planned to surprise Blake since Blake looked now even happier then she did just before.

"Sup!" Sun said, waving at both of them, "Ilia said that you'd be here, so I tagged along..!"

"I wanted you to come, I knew you and Blake would be glad to see each other too!" Ilia giggled, "So I guess we should catch up?"

"Yes! We should! I have plenty to say!" Blake chipped in.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a few hours since Yang and Blake had arrived in Mistral, and since they'd met up with Ilia and Sun, they went to a restaurant to have a meal and catch up with each other. Yang felt as if she was the friendship third wheel with the entire dinner.

Blake had been better friends with Sun and Ilia then Yang, Yang just kinda sat in silence while they talked, at some moments adding a comment about wherever the conversation had. She couldn't shake off the slight tad of jealousy, but she understood that the three of them hadn't seen each other in a few years.

"In all honesty, Blake, I kinda want to know how many times you slapped me when we were in Menagerie…" Sun had sighed, smiling.

"Maybe if you'd respected my privacy a bit more than you did, I wouldn't have had to ever slap you… I mean you stalked me…" She sighed and looked down.

"If I were to guess, I'd say maybe about 4 times?" Yang guessed while smirking.

"Wait how do yo- Oh…" Sun facepalmed, "It'd be only my guess that her girlfriend would tell her everything…"

"Yeah…" Blake awkwardly stated, "I might've told her about that…" All she did was stare down at her food blankly.

"What even happened then? Like, why did you even follow her, Sun?" Ilia asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"Well I-" Sun put up air quotes, "'Went where I was needed' if that is a valid reason."

"At least you were able to be there to convince Blake to come back…" Yang smiled, looking over to Sun, "I've said thank you more than once I know it, but again, thanks."

"Eh, it was nothing," the monkey tailed fanus replied, "I got to hang out with Blake so like…" He turned to Blake, "You haven't given up on me yet!"

"That's true…" Blake smiled, "Does anyone know what time it is?"

"It's about… 9:30…" Ilia said, looking down at her scroll.

"I guess we should maybe go…" Blake sighed, turning to Yang, "Is that alright, Yang?"

"Yeah, it's chill with me, it's been a long day." Yang shrugged, taking one final sip of her drink. Standing up from her seat she stretched a little, then turned back to the others, "So, who's paying..?"

"I'll pay, Yang, it's my treat..!" Blake quickly said, taking the bill that was already on the table.

"I'll go on ahead outside if anyone wants to follow me," Yang said, as she began to walk away from the table, Blake just smiled and nodded.

"I want to tell them something, but you can go on ahead..!" Blake giggled nervously. Yang raised an eyebrow in confusion, but she shrugged it off as she grabbed her coat and put it on. She walked outside but before walking out the door, she looked back to the trio and noticed Blake was talking and the other two's faces looked excited. Yang tilted her head in confusion but shook it off as she closed the door, as she stood in the cold air of the night, she took out her scroll and texted Ruby.

'When are y'all coming again?' She sent the text and waited for a response.

'Tomorrow, right? Or am I wrong?' Ruby replied. Yang quickly replied.

'I honestly don't even know, can you just ask dad?' Was what she replied. Yang sighed, turning off her scroll momentarily knowing it would take a minute for Ruby to respond. After a minute or two Yang's scroll finally vibrated. Yang took a look to see who texted her, assuming it was Ruby, but it was her mom.

'You forgot when we were coming?' Is what it read, Yang just mentally facepalmed and replied.

'Maybe I did… Just tell me when you guys are coming please..?' Yang quickly replied.

'Tomorrow, we had an hour-long conversation with your dad about this when you and Blake were packing.' Raven had replied. Yang then remembered the entire conversation. They were going to be there by 3 in the afternoon the next day. Yang ended up facepalming.

'Oh, crap you're right… I'll see you then, love you, mom.' Yang replied. After her reply was sent, literally on almost cue Blake, Ilia, and Sun finally came outside.

"So I guess this is goodbye till next time?" Sun promptly said, "I mean it's not like we're far at all anymore!"

"Of course, I mean you 2 will be here for the next half year for crying out loud!" Ilia giggled but also sighed, "We'll see you tomorrow!" Ilia and Sun proceeded to walk away in their direction. Yang just stood there confused.

"Wait… You invited them over tomorrow? What time?" Yang confusingly asked, "You do remember my parents and Ruby are supposed to be coming tomorrow..?"

"I know that I invited them so they can perhaps also help? You do realize I have quite the book collection… That took us 6 boxes to just pack my books. You also have a handful of collectibles from just about most of Remnant." Blake facepalmed, "We have a lot of moving still left to do, so getting all the help we can get is useful…" Yang just stood there for a second thinking about and finally understood she was honestly right.

"Oh… You're right… Let's just go ahead and head home…" Yang sighed, taking Blake's hand, "We're probably both tired by now…" The two of them proceeded to finally walk back to their apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

Yang awoke the next day to a knock on her bedroom door. Her eyes fluttered open as she sat up and realized it was morning… Well, at least she thought it was. Rubbing her eyes she looked at the clock on the bedside table and it read 12:34 pm.

"Shoot…" Yang sighed, "Who's there?" She asked, the door opened and Yang saw Blake standing behind the door.

"You were still asleep… So I would've guessed I might've woke you up… You should probably come eat." Blake stated, walking over to Yang, "I might as well ask… How late did you stay up?"

"Erm… 2 am…" Yang sighed, Blake gave her a sad face, "I was writing…"

"And what might it have been you were writing until 2 am?" Blake asked worryingly.

"Well… My… Er…" Yang looked down blankly, "I was writing in my diary…"

"What did you write..?" Blake asked, "About moving?"

"I… Well partly but… I won't tell you the rest… I'm sorry it's just really personal…" Yang sighed.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" Blake smiled, kissing Yang's cheek, "Want me to make your lunch?"

"Sure…" Yang smiled, her cheeks a little flustered. Blake got up and walked back out of the room. Yang got up out of bed and walked over to the mirror. She looked at the brush than her long golden hair, "I should brush it… Should I?" She contemplated for a few minutes about brushing her hair, considering some of it might come out, but her hair was a mess and she should at least brush it a little. Taking the brush she handled a few of the bigger knots in her hair. Once she was done she quickly changed and walked into the kitchen where Blake was already almost done making their lunch.

"Sandwiches? I think you'll like them..!" Blake giggled, handing Yang a plate with a sandwich and chips on it, "I'm glad we brought this with us yesterday..!" The two of them sat down at the small table in between the kitchen and living room and began to eat. Yang couldn't not think of what she wrote the night before though. She had felt a bit left out so she wrote down her feelings, but she couldn't shake off a bad feeling about Ilia and Sun.

I might just be jealous… I mean, I don't have friends like Ilia or Sun…

Yang sighed as she bit into the sandwich, it had ham and cheese. The entire time she couldn't take her eyes off Blake. Even though they had been dating for 3 years by that point, Yang never stared at her this much.

A few hours later, Yang and Blake were just chilling on the floor of the furniture less living room. They were waiting for anyone to show up so they could finally have the rest of their stuff back from their old apartment back in Vale. After a little while, there was a small knock on the door, almost too quiet to hear. Yang and Blake exchanged a confused look, thinking they just heard nothing at all. They finally got up when there was a loud bang on the door. Opening the door revealed two people behind the door, a taller middle-aged woman with red eyes and medium-length black hair with a bandana in the back, and a small toddler with sky blue eyes and short black hair in two small pigtails.

"Mom! Did you… Really have Summer knock on the door for you?" Yang tilted her head in confusion.

"No… She ran ahead of us…" Raven sighed, looking down to her almost 2-year-old daughter and picking her up, "I somehow was faster than-" Suddenly a third person appeared in a bunch of rose petals. She was short, along with short black hair with red tips, and her silver eyes shimmered in the sunlight.

"I'm here!" Ruby yelped, "Mom, how in the heck did you beat me here?"

"Mom instincts I guess…" Raven stated but then paused when she saw Yang's face had gone blank, "Oh… Sorry…"

"You've said sorry a lot, where's dad..?" Yang stated.

"Oh, he should be right… There he is…" Ruby had sighed, looking over to their dad, who had followed them behind running, he also was fairly tall with light blonde hair, "Sorry dad…"

"It's alright… How the heck did Summer sneak away like that..?" Tai asked, looking over to Summer.

"We don't question it… We just accept it…" Raven sighed, "Now, all of y'alls stuff is out in the truck we managed to rent. So shall we go start bringing it all in here?"

"Yeah, but what do we do about Summer..?" Blake chimed in.

"Shi-" Yang was about to say something Ruby had promptly cut her off.

"You aren't allowed to swear around Summer, or it goes in my swear jar!" Ruby had kind of yelled.

"You… Made a swear jar..?" Yang had asked.

"Duh, Summer turns two in a few weeks, she's bound to start talking soon, and she doesn't need her first word to be a swear word!" Ruby facepalmed.

"It's not fun, trust me…" Raven had sighed, "I can't even cuss when she's out of earshot…"

"How, what, when, and why…" was all Yang could ask by that point, "I get maybe not saying anything bad around Summer herself, but not swearing all together? How do you even keep track of that, Ruby?"

"Oh, it's simple! I have little micro mics I put all over the house and they have a swearing whitelist so if it's picked up by the mic, it alerts me!" Ruby smiled and said.

"Basically means she has access to all of our conversations now…" Tai sighed, ruffling Ruby's hair, "But she refuses to stop so we just put up with it…"

"That's kinda creepy…" Blake blurted out, "Sorry, but actually, that's an invasion of privacy…"

"I only listen if I get alerted, Blake, so there is no need to worry about something like that!" Ruby giggled. Yang and Blake shared a slightly scared glance.

"Well, you're not putting them around the apartment, Ruby Rose…" Yang sighed, facepalming.

"Dangit…" Ruby quietly mumbled. She sighed but turned to Summer, "I might as well ask one of you two to watch her in that case…!"

"WHAT!?" Yang and Blake both yelled in unison, "You can't do that!" Yang yelled, "I love Summer but it's our stuff we're bringing in! I feel bad doing that!"

"Wait…" Blake paused for a second, as she started to think, "Sun or Ilia could watch her when they get here..!"

"I guess that can work…" Raven sighed, "But she is a handful…"

"We can tell..!" Blake stated, "But they aren't here yet…"

"We rented the moving truck for the entire day so we have a minute to calm down and relax a little…" Ruby stated.

"I do want to talk to you, Ruby..." Yang stated, looking down in a bit of a worry.

"Oh! Well, we can talk…" Ruby paused then realized what she meant, she gave Yang a knowing look and nodded, "Do you want to talk outside?"

"Sure… Summer can come with us because I want to spend time with my baby sister too..!" Yang sighed, trying to look okay, but honestly, she had a feeling that made her sick to her stomach.

"Well… Alright..! I can show your mom and dad the apartment!" Blake said with some enthusiasm, "Even though nothing is really in it yet…" She sighed and looked down. Ruby and Yang shared another look as Raven handed Summer to Ruby. Ruby, Yang, and Summer now in Ruby's arms made their way to the outside of the apartment building. They found a park bench relatively close to the building and they sat down, Summer in Ruby's lap.

"What's wrong, Yang?" Ruby immediately asked, "Are you feeling alright?"

"For the most part, yes… But I…" Yang paused for a moment before letting her feelings out, "I'm worried Blake may not love me as much anymore…"

"Why would you think that?" Ruby asked in curiosity, tilting her head.

"Well… Last night after we got here me and Blake hung out with Ilia and she surprised us with Sun… I just had a weird feeling about it… They seemed to be happy together… I get they're both really good friends with Blake, but still… I felt like an outcast compared to them…" Yang sighed, a small tear forming in her eye, "You might not think so, but I'm worried Blake moved here to maybe get to be with them more…"

Ruby looked at Yang for a moment, "Well… I personally think you might be worried for the worst… Yang, I know you hate being not told the entire truths. Don't worry, I know Blake relatively well and I know that for a fact, she won't betray your trust. If she has something she wants to tell you she'll tell you when she's ready… I don't want this situation to turn out like the situation with your Mom again… You know…" Ruby gave Yang a look that made her think she might be slightly overreacting.

"Thanks, Ruby… I still can't get rid of the fear but talking to you helped some…" Yang had sighed, looking up she noticed two figures walking into the apartment, Sun and Ilia finally had arrived. Ruby's scroll had begun to rung, as she promptly picked it up.

"Yeah? Oh, they just walked in… Yeah, we're done talking… Yeah… We'll come inside…" Ruby paused talking to the caller on the phone, "Okay, bye dad!"

"Oh… Let me guess dad misses us already?" Yang asked.

"Yup…" Ruby sighed, standing up and picking Summer up with her, then turning to Yang, "You sure you'll be alright?"

"Yeah…" Yang giggled a little, "I should be fine… Let's go help move the moving boxes inside!"


	4. Chapter 4

It'd been about 3 months since Yang and Blake had moved to Mistral. The thoughts of jealousy Yang were still in her mind. By this point, the two of them had seemed to be a bit more distant. Blake always out doing stuff, coming home after Yang was supposedly asleep carrying tons of bags. Yang tried asking what the bags were about but Blake always would just change the subject and avoid the question. After a month of Blake doing the same thing at least twice a week, Yang finally concluded.

She must have been spending way more time with Ilia and Sun behind her back. The feeling of jealousy was pretty often now for Yang, so a conversation never went well between the couple.

Yang that night had decided to sit and wait for Blake to return. She was going to question her right then and there about the situation. She had calculated Blake's average time of getting home being around 3-4 am. Yang had looked at the current time on her scroll… 2:47 am. Her background on it's locked home screen was of her team. Which reminded her that Weiss had probably no idea what was going on, considering she was always busy with the SDC back in Atlas.

She unlocked her scroll and went to the call section and hit Weiss's contact. She decided to put the call on speaker, so she did so and placed the scroll on the coffee table in the living room. The scroll rang for a second before it picked up.

"Yes? Weiss Schnee here…" Weiss had mumbled tiredly.

"Weiss, are you available at the moment?" Yang had sighed, she heard a small gasp come from Weiss.

"Shit! Yang, I didn't realize that was you!" Weiss quickly stammered, "Yeah, I can talk! Why are you up so late?"

"Well… The last time we talked it was before me and Blake moved…" Yang sighed again.

"Yeah! How are y'all? Ruby mentioned something about you being jealous but that was 2 months ago…" Weiss paused realizing, "Wait… Is that why you want to talk at 2:50 in the morning?"

"Yes…" Yang muttered, "I just… Need to vent…"

"Alright..? What's wrong?"

"She's been going out a lot more without telling me where she's even going… I've asked her but she always changes the subject… She comes home after 3 am and honestly it worries me… I'm still up because I'm going to catch her when she gets home…"

"Yang…" Weiss sighed, "I don't know what to say… I know Blake pretty well but I don't know why she would go out that late…"

"Alright… Thanks for listening to me vent… But might I ask…" Yang said, "Why are you up at almost 3 am still…?"

"Well… Work has been stressful lately… After taking over the company I've just had to deal with one thing after another," Weiss sighed, "I… I've gotten used to it but I really could do with a break right about now…" Yang could hear Weiss began to cry over the call.

"Weiss… Are you okay..?" Yang asked, "You know if you ever need a break Ruby would be thrilled to spend time with you."

"But I can't! I've had to deal with settling the whole dust mines… Getting out of the shady business agreements, and still functioning a multi-million lien company…" Weiss by this point was almost sobbing, "I don't get more than 5 hours of sleep anymore! I never can have a lot of free time anymore! Everything just keeps piling up more and more and I can barely take it anymore!" Yang stared at her scroll in shock. Weiss was having a mental breakdown. Something rare for her. Not only rare, Yang hadn't seen her this upset in almost 4 years.

"Weiss…" Yang softly said, "You know we all care for you… You're like our sister… I didn't know this was happening… Weiss, you deserve a break…"

"That's not possible…" Weiss sniffled. Yang heard the office door in Weiss's office open over the scroll.

"Are you alright Ms. Schnee?" Came an unknown voice, which was too muffled to interpret.

"Y-Yeah… I'm fine…" Weiss sighed, "I'm just talking to my teammate…"

"Alright…" The door loudly closed.

"Who was that?" Yang asked, "I didn't hear who it was…"

"It was my secretary, she probably heard me crying…" Weiss sighed again.

"Oh… Well… Do you want to hang up?" Yang asked, picking up her scroll off the coffee table.

"N-No… I think talking to you might help a little…" Weiss muttered.

"Oh… So, what are you working on..?" Yang asked.

"Paperwork…" Yang could hear Weiss furiously scribbling with her pen.

"Oh… Well… I think I might take a walk, I'll just bring you with me." Yang sighed.

"Alright, but I'll hang up as soon as Blake gets back," Weiss stated, "I don't think I want to hear the argument that could go down knowing you… No offense…"

"None took…" Yang got up and went to grab her jacket from the closet. After grabbing her jacket and putting it on, she walked to the door and opened it. Taking the stairwell down to the bottom of the apartment complex, she finally made it outside. The cold air brushed against her face making her shiver. She began to walk down the sidewalk, "It's freezing out here…"

"You do realize it's way colder here in Atlas…" Weiss yawned, "I just have a few more things to sign and I'm off to bed…"

"Oh, so how much progress have you made so far?" Yang asked.

"Little to none…" Weiss grumbled, "It's just so hard to focus anymore…"

"Hey… I have an idea…" Yang mumbled, "But it doesn't have to do with that… Actually… The idea for that, you could listen to music!"

"How do you know it'll work!" Weiss frustratingly grumbled.

"It works for me…" Yang muttered, "But it's worth a shot for you!" Yang then noticed a car approaching into the parking lot, from the lights inside the window Yang could make out Blake's silhouette in the passenger's seat, "Weiss… I have to go, Blake is back..!" Yang quickly said as she began to run to the front door of the apartment complex.

"Alright… Good luck… Goodbye! Talk soon I hope…" Weiss sighed as Yang hung up. She quickly ran up the stairs to the apartment door. Unlocking the door she quickly rushed inside and locked the door back behind her and threw her jacket off. Sitting on the sofa she waited for Blake to come inside.

After about 3 minutes the door clicked as it unlocked and opened. Blake came into the apartment and didn't notice Yang for a second but when she did, her face dropped.

"And what are you doing home so late, Blakey?" Yang firmly asked.

"I-I… Why are you up this late..?" Blake asked.

"Stop changing the subject, Blake!" Yang yelled, standing up, "I'm worried about you! You keep coming home late and you're gone all day! I just want to know where you keep going!"

"I just go to Ilia's apartment!" Blake promptly said looking down looking almost as if she was caught.

"Blake, I'm serious! You do realize the situation! I don't want to seem controlling but I'm worried about you!" Yang yelled as tears began to fill her eyes, "I know enough about Ilia to know she's a good person, but the fact you are never home anymore worries me!"

"Yang… You know how much I love you…" Yang flinched when Blake spoke, "I'm not doing anything bad, we just prefer those times because we get more stuff done…"

"What do y'all do? That's all I want to know…" Yang asked, Blake stared her in the eye with worry spilled all over her face. Blake didn't say anything, she just silently stood there, "Blake, you're not taking me seriously!"

"Yes, I am! What I do with most of my time isn't always your business!" Blake yelled, "That's why I wasn't upset when you never told me what you wrote in your diary!"

"It was personal! I really didn't want to hurt anyone!" Yang said realizing what she said and stopped, "I-I… That's not what I meant…"

"Who did you write about..?" Was the first thing Blake asked, walking closer to Yang.

"I-I… It's not about you if you were worried..!" Yang sighed.

"Yang Xiao-Long… I… Who is it about… Because if I wouldn't have cared you would've told me…" Blake shakingly spoke.

"Fine… Do you really want to read it..? I'll let you read it once I leave…" Yang sighed, walking back to their bedroom.

"Wait… Where are you gonna go!?" Blake quickly asked.

"Atlas… I talked to Weiss and well… She's… Mentally broken right now…" Yang sighed, a small tear forming in her eye. Weiss was like Yang's sister and having heard her cry like that over the phone made Yang want to give her the biggest hug ever.

"I… You aren't going to let me come with you, are you…" Blake muttered.

"I… I feel like this is what I need to do… I'm doing kind of what Sun said, going where I'm needed…" Yang opened the door to the bedroom and walked inside and began to pack, Blake followed behind her to grab her pajamas from the closet, "Don't tell her though… I kinda want to surprise her..!"

"A-Alright…" Blake sighed, walking back out of the bedroom and over to the bathroom, "Well… I assume you'll be asleep by the time I'm done… So… I love you… Goodnight Yang…"

"I… Love you too…" Yang said, a small tear rolling down her cheek as the bathroom door clicked closed. She packed a suitcase and rolled it into the living room and put it by the door, she decided she would make reservations at a hotel real quickly then go to sleep and get up and head north.

She took out her scroll and quickly found a decent hotel for a good price. She quickly chose reservations for the next day (Really the same day if you think about it) and once she was done, she sighed. Placing her scroll on the bedside table she got under the blankets and began to drift into sleep. The only thing Yang could hear though, where the very quiet sobs of Blake from the bathroom.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been about 15 minutes since Yang had gotten onto the Atlas bus to travel to the SDC company headquarters, the night before she and Blake had gotten into an argument, and even before that Yang found out that Weiss was on the brink of probably going insane. So Yang had traveled to Atlas to visit her, and basically give her a break.

Yang sighed as she stared out the window. Outside was almost a winter wonderland, but alas, it wasn't. Yang's current plan at the moment was to go in, get Weiss out of work, then take her out on the town, or even just take her home and chill with her for the rest of the day. The bus came to a halt as Yang realized she was at her destination. Standing up she began to make her way off the bus. Once she was off she stared at the tall building that was the SDC Headquarters. Her mouth was slightly open in awe, even though she had seen it before she forgot it's a beautiful structure. But at this point in time, it was besides that point. Yang made her way inside, walking to the front desk of the building. She was greeted by a younger man, who was quickly typing at the computer in front of him.

"Welcome to SDC Headquarters, how may we help you today?" The man said, not looking away from his computer.

"Hi..! I'd like to speak with Weiss Schnee please, if that's alright..?" Yang asked.

"Do you have an appointment? If so then you'll be fine, but if not we're going to have to do a security check." He said, still not looking away from his computer.

"Oh... No, I'm not... Dang, this place is secured, why didn't I think of that..!" Yang noted to herself, the man turned and looked up at Yang and his face dropped into slight shock.

"Wait... You're Yang Xiao-Long, member of team RWBY, one of the greatest teams to come from Beacon..!" The man's face had turned red, "I am so sorry Ms. Xiao-Long! You're fine, but I still need one security check to do. Your scroll?"

"Alright... Here you go..." Yang handed her scroll to the man and he quickly scanned it, a small beep with a green light came up and the man handed back her scroll.

"You have a good visit, Ms. Xiao-Long!" The man quickly said, as Yang took the scroll and walked over to the elevator. She called for the elevator, and after a few moments it did show up, with a mob of people flowing out of it. Yang stepped inside the elevator and a few other people stepped in, and they all pressed their respective floor buttons. Eventually, the elevator made it to the floor Yang needed to go to, 68.

Stepping off the elevator Yang walked over to what was Weiss' secretary's desk. She noticed no one was there so she just kinda walked past it and over to where Weiss' office room was. She sighed and then knocked on the door. She heard some paper move suddenly.

"Come in!" Weiss' shooken voice came. Yang sighed, opening the door.

"Suprise..!" Yang sighed as she opened the door. Weiss at the moment was at her desk, her hair white hair was up in a messy ponytail. She looked as if she had just woke up and also was crying..?

"Yang! W-What are you doing here?!" Weiss said, staring Yang straight in the eye with shock. She stood up and ran over to hug her, "I'm glad to see you..."

"Hey, hey... I came here to help you... Now... Where is your secretary..?" Yang asked.

"Oh... She's... I don't know where... I think she was... Er..." Weiss sighed walking back over to her seat and dramatically sitting down, her rolling office chair going backward, almost hitting the wall, "I... Fell asleep..."

"You look oddly pale... Weiss are you sick?" Yang stated, walking over to Weiss, "You look so tired... And stressed..."

"I-I'm fine, okay! It's just those papers that took me until almost 5 am to finish and I had to come in at 9 so guess who got 3 hours of sleep... Me..." Weiss sighed, but she looked up and smiled at Yang, "I'm glad you're here... I'll call my secretary if you need me to."

"Can you? I need to speak to her..." Yang said.

"Why?" Weiss asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"Well, you need a break, right? I'm getting your schedule cleared is what I'm doing..!" Yang proudly stated. Weiss' face had almost dropped in both happiness and guilt.

"I-I... You can't! But... Can you..? I'd really like that..." Weiss sighed, pulling up the call app on her computer. Yang noticed Weiss had quickly exited out of something she had pulled up, but Yang respected her privacy and decided quickly not to ask. Weiss hit her secretary's contact and a call began to go through. After a little while of ringing, it was picked up.

"Yes, Ms. Schnee? Is there something I need to do?" The secretary, who was blonde with green eyes, appeared on the screen.

"I have someone who wishes to speak with you..." Weiss sighed, turning the computer screen towards Yang.

"Oh! Hello Ms. Xiao-Long! I've heard a lot about you, how can I help you?" The secretary said, smiling.

"Clear Weiss' schedule for the next 3 days, I'm going to be giving her a break," Yang stated, also smiling.

"C-Clear it? B-But... That could jeopardize the company..! Unless she had a representative in her place..." The secretary sighed, "Ms. Schnee, do you have anyone who could be a representative?"

-SKIP-

"I'll make sure all of your paperwork and meetings are accounted for, Weiss! Don't you worry a bit I won't let you down!" Penny had agreed to take Weiss' place for the next few days, considering she was one of the few people originally entrusted with the information of the maidens and relics originally. She could be trusted with handling this, so Weiss was sure it would be fine as she had insisted.

"Thank you so much, Penny..." Weiss sighed, hugging Penny. Yang looked at Weiss as Weiss smiled.

"You didn't realize you had Penny, didn't you?" Yang smirked, "She can be pretty good with these kinds of tasks, ask Ruby!"

"Wait... Is that why Ruby's homework was always not in her handwriting all the time?!" Weiss' fried up a bit, "That would explain so much!"

"Hey, she just was like you and was not caught up..." Yang giggled her face more in worry.

"Yang Xiao-Long I swear sometimes I wish I could kick you, but your girlfriend would kill me..." Weiss grumbled.

"Wait, I thought they were- MMPH!" Penny had begun to speak but Weiss quickly put her hand over her mouth, releasing her hand, Penny finished what she was saying, "Nevermind... That's not my business!" Yang gave a confused look but just shrugged.

"Let's go, Yang!" Weiss said, heading for the door and opening it and pulling Yang along with her, "Thank you again, Penny!"

"You're welcome!" Penny said as the door closed and Yang and Weiss were already in the elevator.

"Yang... I need to grab something from the store real quick, so is it alright if we stop by there real quick?" Weiss sighed, looking down.

"Sure! I guess when can do what you want to do..?" Yang suggested.

"I want to go grab some ice cream from the store and go home. Alright?" Weiss sighed, as they stepped into the elevator.

"Sure..." Yang said, hitting the ground level button. The elevator went straight down to the bottom. Yang looked over to Weiss who looked as if she was about to fall asleep. When the elevator stopped Weiss jolted awake. They stepped out and they headed out to the parking lot.

"We're going in my car... Since I am most familiar with Atlas..." Weiss sighed, as she pulled her keys out of her pocket in her dress. Hitting the keys there was an unlocking sound from not too far away.

"Weiss... Should you be driving when you're this tired..?" Yang asked, worried about Weiss falling asleep.

"I will be driving us around and you won't stop me! Alright! Period." Weiss firmly said as she opened the drivers' side door to her sports car. Yang just sighed and got into the passengers' seat on the other side of the car. Weiss started the car and they drove maybe about 3 minutes before they were at a small store, "This one's good, I'm friends with the person who is often here working..."

"Why does that matter..?" Yang tilted her head and asked while Weiss parked the car.

"I-It's... Not important... I don't want to be seen mostly..." Weiss sighed.

"Alright, but you're being oddly suspicious right now..." Yang gave Weiss a confused glance as they got out of the car.

"No, I am not! Now shut up and let's just go inside!" Weiss grumbled. Yang gave Weiss another worried look as they walked inside, Weiss looked relieved when she saw who was at the pharmacist counter, "Yang, can you go find the ice cream..? I need to ask for something real quick..."

"Fine... But really, what the hell are you getting..?" Yang tilted her head.

"I- That's not important Yang! Just get the damn ice cream already!" Weiss yelled as she walked off. Yang just stared at Weiss momentarily as Weiss had begun a quiet conversation with the pharmacist. Yang walked to the back and found where the ice cream was and got it, and walked back up to the front.

"I got it..." She said as Weiss walked up beside her, holding a brown bag with her name on it, "Weiss, is that... Drugs?"

"For my insomnia... It's not important..." Weiss sighed, as she paid for the ice cream. They walked out of the store and got back into Weiss' car.

"Wait... You have insomnia?! Weiss... You need to tell us things like this..." Yang muttered.

"Well... YOU didn't call me when you and Ruby got in that HUGE fight about your Uncle!" Weiss yelled, but cover her mouth with her hands when she realized what she'd said, "I... I'm sorry I didn't mean to go there..."

Yang stared at Weiss with slight tears in her eyes, "Touchy subject, Ice Queen..."

"I'm really sorry..." Weiss mumbled meekly, looking down at her shoes, "I don't know what's gotten into me lately... I just think me not sleeping a lot is not helping whatever the hell has made me feel so damn sic-" Weiss stopped herself again as Yang whipped her head towards Weiss.

"YOU'RE SICK!?" Yang yelled, her eyes unknowingly turning red, "Weiss! You seriously need some rest! If you've been sick keeping up with your job is not going to help!"

"Let's just go back to my home, Yang... I'm tired... And I need to use the restroom..." Weiss grumbled, starting the car and pulling out. The car drive stayed silent as Yang tried to process what the hell had just happened. When they got to the well known Schnee manor, Weiss had almost rushed inside with the ice cream. Yang had to run to keep up with her.

"My gods, Weiss! You really had to go!" Yang had gasped, as they arrived at Weiss' bedroom. Weiss had turned to Yang and sighed, and immediately went to the restroom and closed the door.

Yang just sighed and went and sat down on Weiss' bed. She gazed around the massive bedroom, her face in slight awe as Yang had only been in this room a few times. Yang sat for a few moments and realized Weiss was taking an odd amount of time in the bathroom. She sighed and stood up and walked over to the bathroom door. She knocked and asked, "You alright...?"

"Go away..." Came the voice of Weiss, who sounded distressed. Yang's eyes widened. She could hear Weiss sniffling. She sighed and contemplated for a moment, but in the end, pushed the door open. Weiss was on the floor, curled up in a ball, while she stared at the counter, she jolted when Yang walked in.

"What are you doing, Yang! Go away!" Weiss yelled, standing up quickly to make it look normal. Yang just felt her eyes widen more and more as her head turned to the counter in the bathroom. There was something there. Yang walked over to the counter to look. "WAIT, YANG! THAT'S NOT YOUR BUSINESS!"

But it was too late. Yang looked down at the pregnancy test on the counter that had a small + on it.


	6. Chapter 6

Yang stared down at the counter, she couldn't believe her eyes at what she saw. She refused to even think of what she was looking at. Turning back to Weiss her eyes wide. Weiss just looked down in shame.

"I-I… I never wanted to even see that…" Weiss sniffled, "Let alone you… I just… It's not possible… That never even has happened before… At least that I… At least that I remember…"

"W-Weiss… Then where did you even get the idea that it could be possible..?" Yang questioned. Weiss stayed silent for a minute.

"W-Winter was the one who even thought of it…" Weiss finally muttered, "She thought that could be why everything that's been happening to me even happened…"

"Weiss…" Yang sighed, walking over to her and hugging her, "I wouldn't believe it either if this happened to me… But I don't think it would be wrong… I just don't know how it could've happened…"

"I… I don't want to suggest what I think might've happened… But if I might've been you know… A bit… Wasted…" Weiss mumbled, "That would be the only thing that'd make the most logical sense… I'm gonna call Winter…"

"Alright… I'll give you a minute if you want me to step outside." Yang gave Weiss a comforting look.

"I'd prefer that… Thank you…" Weiss smiled meekly at Yang, as she grabbed her scroll out of her pocket. Yang promptly left Weiss' room and went and stood in the hall. She still really was trying to process what she had just witnessed. But alas she knew for a fact it wasn't a dream and that was honestly the… Status… Of Weiss… It could be not true though, and by this point Yang knew it honestly was true. Weiss' mood had proved it. After a few minutes Weiss opened the door and gestured for Yang to come back in her room. Yang walked back inside and the two of them sat on Weiss' bed and stayed silent for a minute.

"Well…" Weiss finally mumbled after a minute, "I told Winter… She… Yelled at me, but she also said she'd be here soon… To kind of check on me in a way…"

"Hey, at least I was here…" Yang smiled, hugging Weiss again, "What are you going to tell the rest of the team..?"

"I… I don't want to right now… Nothing against them, I just need to process it…" Weiss sniffled. She laid backwards and placed her arm over her eyes, "I'm going to take a nap… If you want to leave…"

"I think I will…" Yang sighed and proceeded to stand up and began to walk to the door. Yang turned back one last time and waved while saying, "Bye… And… Congrats…" She smiled a little as she opened the door and walked outside into the hallways. Yang could hear Weiss on her scroll, which was strange but she just assumed it was Penny, she could only make out Weiss saying.

"I think this should be here…" Yang made out what Weiss said through the door and figured it was probably business and decided to quit eavesdropping and head back to her hotel room. After a long bus ride she made it back to said hotel and she kind of chilled in her hotel room. She decided to call Ruby, not explain everything but say that she is worried. Pulling out her scroll she started a call with Ruby and waited for her to pick up.

"Hey Yang! You alright..?" Ruby said when she picked up. Yang sighed and began to speak.

"Yeah, I'm fine… How are you?" Yang tried to direct the subject towards Ruby.

"Good! I have good news, if I can find her…" Ruby said, as Yang could hear her get up and start walking around. After a minute she heard an excited squeal and Ruby giggling, "Come here, you little gremlin!"

"Is that Summer?" Yang asked, her face lifting.

"Yup! Summer I want you to say hi to Yang!" Ruby said, clearly not looking at her scroll.

"Hewo..!" Came a small voice, which Yang instantly knew was Summer.

"She said her first words..?" Yang asked, a little shocked, despite the fact that wasn't the most shocking thing she'd heard today. She felt happy genuinely. Yang heard the muffled voice of her mom in the background, but wasn't able to make out what she had said, "Hey, mom!" Yang said, as she heard Raven swear under her breath, or at least she assumed that.

"Did you hear what she said, Yang..?" Ruby said, slightly worried but mostly excited.

"No…" Yang stated, a bit confused, she heard two sighs of relief from Ruby and Raven. Yang paused for a moment and then finally said, "I'm in Atlas at the moment, Ruby, Weiss is kind of in a… Bad mental state… And she was stressed so I came to Atlas to basically get her a break…"

"Are you with her at the moment..?" Ruby asked. Yang paused and sighed.

"No… I'm not… I left a little while ago… I'm at a hotel right now…" Yang muttered.

"Oh… So how are you?" Ruby asked, changing the subject off of Weiss.

"Well I can't tell, I'm happy but also worried, and just mostly concerned at the moment…" Yang had meekly said.

"Well why? Are you worried about Weiss, or is it still the situation with Blake that's bothering you?" Ruby asked changing the subject back to Weiss, but also Blake.

"Both…"

"So what's up? I understand Blake right now but Weiss having a mental breakdown is all to make you worried about her? You got her a break so now it doesn't make sense…"

"I can't tell you, something happened but I can't tell you, I'm respecting someone's wishes on who is told, it's an important topic and I want to tell you but I was told that she'd tell you herself…"

"So it has to do with Weiss?"

"Well, yes…"

"Can I call her?"

"She's with her sister or she's asleep, probably both if I consider it."

"Oh. I'll text her about it!"

"Don't. She's really upset at the moment about it, she needs time to process…"

"Oh? Alright then. I'll be able to ask her soon enough..!" Ruby sighed at the end, Yang looked back at her now vibrating scroll and noticed that it was Blake who was calling.

"Hey Ruby, Blake's calling me, I got to go…" Yang mumbled, answering the call before Ruby could say bye.

"Hey, Yang…" Blake muttered when Yang picked up.

"Hey… What is it..?" Yang asked, keeping her cool as she was still a bit upset with Blake, but she was glad she called her.

"Oh… I just wanted to tell you Weiss called me…" Blake paused and Yang expected to hear something about what Yang was just talking to Ruby about, but she said instead, "She wants us to all meet for a team get together dinner… In Atlas…"

"Oh?" Yang said, now confused, was this Weiss' way of telling Ruby and Blake what happened?

"So… I suppose I'll just stay with you… Since you know… We're kinda still dating, it would be pointless… I just hope you're alright." Blake sighed, but also had a ping of excitement in her voice.

"Alright… So when are you going to be here…?"

"Tomorrow night, why?" Blake asked.

"Alright, so I'll just call her and ask… Wait… You just tell me because I think she's asleep!" Yang mumbled.

"Tomorrow night at 6, we're having a nice dinner at some restaurant Weiss is going to reserve," Blake noted, "She says we should all wear something nice…!"

"All my nice clothes are with you… Could you bring me a dress..?" Yang asked.

"Yang, I think Weiss also told me she was going to take you shopping tomorrow, kind of to refresh both of y'all, because when she called she sounded like she was upset about something. Do you know..?" Blake asked, worry was in her voice too.

"Well.. Yes I do but… She told me not to tell you or Ruby… She's just going through some stuff and she wanted to keep it between me and her along with her sister for now… It's very personal…"

"Oh… Alright then…" Blake sighed, audibly doing something, "I'm actually at home right now… Packing…"

"Really? That was… Quick…" Yang muttered under her breath, "I honestly thought that you and Ilia would still be hanging out…"

"Well… We finished what we were doing so… We decided to not hang out today…" Blake said, a tang of awkwardness in her voice.

"Oh, well…" Yang sighed, "I think I'm gonna call Weiss and see if she's feeling any better…"

"Alright… I'm just gonna continue packing so… Bye… I love you…" Blake muttered.

"Love you too, I'll see you tomorrow…" Yang said quietly, hanging up. She immediately went to Weiss' contact. She hit it and waited for Weiss to perhaps pick up.

"Who in the name of the Gods is this?" Came a voice that was definitely not Weiss' when the scroll call went through.

"Who are you, and why do you have Weiss' scroll?" Yang asked, now confused.

"Oh, it's just you… Weiss is asleep…" Yang finally figured out who was speaking, it was just Winter.

"Oh… Well when she wakes up tell her to call me…" Yang sighed.

"Alrighty, you have a good day, Yang." Winter said, as the scroll call ended.

"Well that was weird…" Yang muttered to herself, she looked out the window and sighed, tomorrow was going to be interesting, no matter how they even reacted.


	7. Chapter 7

Yang had woken up at around 10:15 that day, and she honestly was surprised to turn on her scroll and see that she had 9 missed calls from Weiss. Yang sighed as she sat up and called Weiss back. Weiss almost immediately picked up.

"Yang! What the hell! I've been waiting for you outside your room for the past hour!" Weiss yelled instantaneously. There was also a yell from outside her hotel room door.

"I was asleep…" Yang sighed, standing up and going to open the door to let Weiss in her hotel room. Weiss was standing right in front of the door in a white dress with a bright blue jacket, her white hair in the same hairstyle it was yesterday, except it looked way neater than it did then. She looked really ticked off but relieved that she finally opened the door. The two of them immediately put their scrolls away.

"So I see you were asleep…" Weiss snorted, walking into the room and closing the door behind her, "I'll help you, let me see what outfits you have with you." She pushed past Yang and began to rummage from her suitcase, "It's obvious when you packed quickly, it's messier than you normally pack.

"I mean, I did pack at 3 am…" Yang sighed as Weiss pulled out an outfit for Yang to wear. It was her brown jacket she'd worn back when they still worked together as a team when they were in Atlas, Weiss also grabbed a white long sleeve shirt and black jeans.

"Here, just wear this," Weiss sighed, tossing Yang the entirety of the outfit. Yang quickly changed while Weiss waited inside the bathroom. When Weiss stepped back out she nodded in approval and pointed to a pair of brown boots Yang left on the floor, "I think those will work with it…" She stated.

"Alright!" Yang said, pulling the boots on quickly, "How are you..?"

"Better I guess… Still not entirely processed the state of the fact of what we both saw on the test yesterday, but I kinda have just accepted it for now… Winter was really great, despite the fact she yelled at me… She was supportive and said she'd be here for me…" Weiss had a look of warmth on her face, as she sighed, "I just don't know how I'm gonna tell the other two yet… I plan on doing that tonight at the dinner but I don't know how they're gonna take it…"

"You'll be fine… It's like what happened with my mom, she was scared to tell us but when she did, everyone accepted it pretty quickly..!" Yang smiled, giving Weiss a reassuring hug.

"But that was different, keep in mind that this is your mom we're talking about, I'm literally a CEO to a multi-million lien company, who just so happens to already be stressed enough by the pressure I'm put under, and now I have to deal with this, and at the age of 22 too…" Weiss had just vented, but she didn't cry this time. Yang released the hug and Weiss smiled at her, "But you're right, I know for certain they'll still care about me and be my friends… And if the worst happens with them, I'll still have you!"

"They'll accept the fact, I'm sure of it," Yang chuckled, "Do you want to go ahead and head to wherever you're taking me..?"

"Yes. I've waited for you for an hour!" Weiss dramatically sighed as the two of them walked out of the hotel room, "You should set an alarm, considering you knew I was coming at 10!"

"I know, I know, I'm sorry!" Yang sighed, "I was just tired after you hung up and I fell asleep…"

"That doesn't give you an excuse, Yang Xiao-Long!" Weiss yelled, "I forgive you…" Weiss said, hitting Yang in the arm lightly with her fist, "But that's what you get." The two of them stepped onto the elevator and it went down to the first floor of the hotel, the two of them got off and walked to the front door and outside into the cold Atlas air. Weiss unlocked her car and they both got into the front seats and Weiss started the car.

"It's freezing outside today! How do you handle this kind of weather, Weiss?!" Yang asked, shivering.

"You get used to it, and you always seem to forget I grew up here!" Weiss smirked, as they began to drive to a nearby mall. On the car ride there Yang and Weiss talked about huntress work they had done in the time they had last seen each other. It was crazy that Weiss was able to even messingly balance being a CEO and being a huntress.

But that's who Weiss is

Yang thought to herself, smiling at Weiss as the two of them got out of the car. The mall Weiss had taken Yang to was very big just from the outside, Weiss turned and looked at Yang as Yang stared up at the building.

"What? You expect me to take you to a cheap one, no no no!" Weiss firmly said.

"I mean… I guess that makes sense…" Yang said as the two of them walked into the mall together.

A few hours later

"Weiss, are you sure this dress would work for me..?" Yang said as Yang looked at herself in the mirror. It was… Tight… In certain places… "You see what I mean, don't you?"

"Oh?" Weiss said looking at Yang one more time, "Ohhhh… You're right Uhm… Try this dress..!" Weiss handed Yang a white dress, it was shorter and had a lavender sash around the waistline. Yang took it and went back into the dressing room and swapped dresses quickly. Stepping back out she looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. The dress fit well on her. Weiss looked at her and smiled too, "So do I get to find a dress now..?"

"Of course! Let me just change back into my normal clothes real quick." Yang said, stepping back into the changing room and putting her outfit back on. When she stepped out Weiss immediately took 3 dresses into the dressing room. After a few minutes, she came back out of the dressing room in a blue long dress.

"This is not a look…" Weiss sighed, not even getting an opinion from Yang before stepping back into the dressing room. After a minute she stepped back out, now in a shorter white dress, with a blue tassel tied tightly around her waist.

"Weiss… Can you even breathe in that? You're going to suffocate, can you loosen the tassel?" Yang said. Weiss looked in the mirror and sighed, turning back to Yang.

"You're right... Let me just-" Weiss quickly loosened the knot on the tassel, "There, now it looks better!" Weiss did a little twirl as she looked at the dress in the mirror, "Perfect! We can check out now! Just let change back quick." Weiss went back into the dressing room and Yang just silently waited for Weiss to return. When she did the two of them walked to the front of the store to check out. Weiss took Yang's dress and paid for both of them. "It's my courtesy… I want you to have a good time tonight!"

"Speaking of which, what time is it?" Yang asked, pulling out her scroll and reading the time. It was currently 5:12 in the evening.

"Shoot… You wanna just change in the bathrooms real quick then head to the restaurant?" Weiss said.

"Sure," Yang said, turning to Weiss, "Where are we eating anyways?"

"You'll see! Trust me, you'll feel way better later..!" Weiss smiled, as they walked off.

A/N - Holy fuck we are about to get some tea next chapter...


	8. Chapter 8

Yang and Weiss had been riding in Weiss' car for about 45 minutes now, and they had finally stopped at a smaller building, but by the looks of things, it looked almost empty. When Yang had gotten out of the car she was confused if anyone was even there.

"Where is everyone?" Yang said as Weiss pulled out her scroll.

"Oh, they're inside, Yang. We're a tad bit late." Weiss sighed, sending a text to someone.

"So do we just go in?" Yang asked. Weiss just looked at Yang rolling her eyes.

"Duh." She said, "Come on, they're waiting for us. It's hard to reserve a place like this!" Weiss began to walk to the entrance.

"What is this place anyway?" Yang asked, following Weiss.

"Oh... Well, it's often used for dinner parties for the more upper class, like birthdays and special events. It's hard to reserve because of everything it has. It has a bar, full kitchen, and one of the most beautiful gardens you'll ever see... I've been here before. It was for my mother's birthday back when I was little... In the garden's center, there's also a fountain! Which runs warm water so it doesn't freeze! Sorry, I'm going on about it aren't I?" Weiss giggled a little before she continued, "It was really hard to get, considering how short notice and how close to Christmas it was... I mean Christmas is in 4 days!"

"Dear lord..." Yang sighed, she almost had forgotten about Christmas. She'd planned on spending it with Blake thankfully but Weiss came up and thankful Yang hadn't kept the hotel room until Christmas itself. They approached the front door and Weiss opened it. Inside it was mostly empty still, with a round table in the center of the room. One wall had a bar, while the other had a stage, which was almost empty. Sitting at the table was Blake and Ruby.

"There y'all are!" Ruby said, standing up to run and hug Yang and Weiss. Yang just stared at Blake. Blake was in a long dark purple dress, that was faded. Yang had never seen that dress a day in her life, so it was kind of odd. She assumed it must've been brand new. When Ruby released the hug Yang smiled at Blake.

"Hey, it's good to see you..." Blake said, standing up to come and hug Weiss and give Yang a little peck on the cheek.

"Good to see you too..!" Yang said, "You... You look good tonight..!"

"Thanks... You do too..." Blake said back, blushing a little, "How are you two?"

"I'm good!" Yang quickly said, looking over to Weiss. Weiss just looked down awkwardly.

"I'm good too..!" Weiss mumbled, with a tad of nervousness in her voice, "What about you and Ruby, how are y'all?"

"I'm doing good! And I know for a fact Blake is too!" Ruby said, smiling widely.

"You seem awfully happy Ruby, what's up?" Yang asked, tilting her head and smiling back. Ruby just gave Yang a panicked yet blank stare.

"Oh, nothing! I just am happy to see all of us together again! This was a great idea to do it so close to Christmas!" Ruby quickly said. Yang raised an eyebrow but knew it was just how Ruby was in general.

"Well... Let's just sit down!" Weiss said, walking over to the table and sitting down. Yang noticed Ruby was staring at Weiss. Like actually. Staring at her deeply. Yang leaned over to Ruby and asked.

"Well little sister... What's so interesting about Weiss today?" Yang asked, teasingly.

"Somethings off... I can't put my finger on it though..." Ruby said, squinting her eyes. Blake had already sat back down when Ruby and Yang finally walked over.

"So what is for dinner..?" Yang asked.

TIME SKIP CUZ I'M TOO LAZY TO WRITE A DINNER SCENE-

After having eaten their dinner (And dessert!) the team had gone outside to look up at the stars. Yang had been pretty fond of Blake that evening so that was good. Ruby still was staring at Weiss trying to figure out what was off about her.

They sat in front of the fountain Weiss had mentioned on a bench. The four of them were having a long conversation about everything that had happened in the past year. Weiss was currently talking about how she had gotten blackout drunk and how Winter had to come take her home from a dinner party.

"So you mean to tell me, the Weiss Schnee herself has been way too wasted once that she forgot everything that happened?" Blake had snorted, taking a sip of her glass of wine she'd gotten back inside. Weiss just sighed before adding.

"Yeah... You could've imagined my surprise to wake up the next morning with my sister asleep by the desk in my room." Weiss muttered, looking down and taking a sip of her sparkling grape juice. Yang knew exactly why Weiss was drinking just grape juice. You know. Cuz of the little one. The other 2 on the other hand probably now assumed it was because Weiss having a bad drunk experience. Weiss still looked slightly nervous and Ruby was still staring Weiss down, trying to figure out what was off about her. Ruby's eyes suddenly stopped at Weiss' chest as her eyes widened.

"Ruby..? What's wrong?" Yang asked.

"Weiss... This is a weird question but..." Ruby paused still looking at the same place as her face grew red, she stayed silent for a long time but was trying to speak. Yang and Weiss shared a concerned look and Blake was staring at Ruby confused. After a minute Ruby sputtered out a strange sentence, "WEISS WHY DO YOUR BOOBS LOOK BIGGER?!" Ruby yelled and the other three's eyes widened.

"What the hell did you just ask me?" Weiss said, getting visibly mad, "That's just... What the hell! Why are you checking out my boobs!"

"Something was off! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Ruby said, begging for forgiveness. Weiss' eyes just widened more as she looked down in shame.

"Well... Uh... Something happened..." Weiss said, looking up at Yang, to which Yang could tell she was about to tell them. Yang smiled and mouthed 'Go on'. "I found out yesterday but... Wait... I have a better idea..!"

"Which is?" Blake asked, "What even is it? I'm seriously confused... What does this have to do with your boobs?"

"Yang... Check your scroll..." Weiss mumbled as she put away her scroll. Yang gave a confused look but checked her scroll. Which the text read. 'Try taking a selfie then have the chant be that I'm pregnant, alright?' Yang looked up and nodded.

"Alright, well... First, let's take a picture!" Yang said, enthusiastically getting ready to take a photo on her scroll. The other two just nodded and they squished in together on the bench, Yang smiled and said, hitting the record button just for giggles, "Alright! Now... On 3 repeat what I say! One... Two... Three! Weiss' pregnant!"

"Weiss' Pre-!" Ruby and Yang had said, pausing mid-sentence realizing what it meant. Ruby's eyes widened as she turned to Weiss, "WAIT! WHAT!?" Ruby screamed, then squealing as she hugged Weiss, "WOAH WOAH WOAH WOAH! YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE A KID!?"

"I never expected for that to happen..." Blake said, looking down looking as if she was questioning life. "It's good news but-"

"Who's the father..?" Ruby asked, finally calming down a bit. Weiss just sighed. Mumbling something under her breath.

"She doesn't know..." Yang said for her, "Winter and her think she was... Drunk... So they're trying to figure out themselves. This is what I brought up yesterday... She wanted to tell y'all herself..."

"Oh..." Blake said, staring into Yang's eyes momentarily. Yang stared back a bit confused. Blake noticed she was staring and immediately turned away.

Weiss and Ruby shared a somewhat knowing look as they both giggled a little.

"What are you two laughing at?" Blake asked, looking at them.

"Oh, nothing!" Ruby said, "Weiss really this is all shocking... I have a million questions but... It's about all of us tonight! And honestly, we have ideas now for last-minute Christmas presents!"

"Yeah... You're right... But at least you know now..!" Weiss said, giving Ruby another hug.

"Hey... You guys wanna split up? I say a scavenger hunt would be fun!" Blake suggested.

"Sure!" Yang immediately said, standing right up from the bench. Blake pulled out her scroll and pulled something up.

"Alright, so from Weiss had set up we have an hour to find the following, a belladonna flower, a glove, a black bandana, a pair of earrings, a photo, and a diary." Blake said, quickly sending said list of objects to the other three, "We'll split up by ourselves and we'll meet back here in exactly an hour. Starting... Now!" Blake, Ruby, and Weiss had already begun to rush off to their places of locating said objects. Yang stood stationary for a few seconds before pulling the list up on her scroll and walking off on her own to find said objects.

After about 50 minutes of looking Yang had found the earrings, black bandanna, and the glove. Yang had made her way to the space near the door and when she got there, she noticed a book just on the ground. She picked it up assuming it was the diary and opened the first page. Inside the first page said, 'Before continuing to read, go sit on the bench by the fountain and then you may read.' Yang stared confused at the page, but still went back to the fountain and sat on the bench. She turned the page and was surprised to see a very filled page of words. Yang's eyes found the beginning and she began to read.

'Well, it's been 5 years since I've met her and to say the least, she's the best thing that's ever happened to me. She's kind, funny, and can be pretty justified and passionate for whatever she believed was right. She's kind of like what I thought Adam was like... But she really was the first person to really understand and listen to me and truly care for me, aside from my parents... I regret running off after the fall of Beacon. It hurt her and our teammates more than it even hurt me. I deeply wish I could take it back but the past is the past and I can't change that. I really am glad to be her girlfriend because we both respect each other's personal lives if it's requested. We never betray each other's trust and honestly, that's exactly what both of us desire. Someone who cares for the other respects them and makes them happy. When I first realized that I was falling for Yang I knew it was love. I didn't want to admit it, but I was scared because of what Adam had done before. She was different though. When she confessed to me I instantly knew she meant what she said, so of course, I said yes. Ever since we've had a good relationship. Planning for this day was difficult because Yang and I haven't been as close recently. It's been in the works now for half a year now! This honestly will be the best Christmas if all goes to plan smoothly. This is my Christmas present to her, from me. I hope she knows that. And I know she's going to read this so I might as well get to the point. Yang. You know how much I love you, and I want you to remember that. I understand I haven't been around much recently, but it'll make sense now. This was supposed to be saved for Christmas, but when Weiss suggested this on such short notice, I knew it was something that would be perfect. The setting just fits even more. And yes it is cold I know. But I might as well wrap this up. If you can, might I ask you to stand up and close your eyes?'

Yang stared at the page and knew it was Blake who wrote it. Yang had a small tear in her eye and she simply stood up and closed her eyes and waited for whatever it was that she was waiting to see happen.

"Hey, Yang?" Came Blake's voice, clear as a songbird's voice, "You can open your eyes now..." Yang waited for a second and opened her eyes. There Blake was kneeling in front of her. Yang knew immediately where this was going and her eyes began to fill with tears as she realized this is what they'd been sneaking about behind Yang's back. "Yang... You read the diary as I can tell and yes, you can keep it. I want you to know, that everything in there is true and that I do love you with all my heart. But I want to make that official." Blake paused, pulling out a small box from her pocket and opening it to reveal a beautiful diamond ring in the box, "Yang Xiao-Long... Will you marry me..?" Yang stared in awe as Blake finished her question. Yang began to cry as she picked Blake up and swang around with her.

"OF COURSE I WILL! YES!" Yang yelled ecstatically, kissing Blake as she put her back down. Yang and Blake were now laughing as they relaxed a bit. Blake took the ring out of the box and slid it onto Yang's finger.

"I'm sorry I kept you in the dark for so long... But I might as well say happy early Christmas!" Blake said, kissing Yang's cheek again. Yang turned and noticed Weiss recording them on their scroll while Ruby was excitedly bouncing up and down as she ran over to hug Yang and Blake.

"Looks like we have a wedding to plan!" Weiss said excitedly. Walking over to hug Yang and Blake also. The team embraced the hug and Yang stared happily down at the ring on her finger. She couldn't feel more relieved that this was all that was hiding. In fact, she was really happy. She felt like it made everything Blake said even truer. The fact she even risked their relationship was brave of Blake, and in the end, it had paid off.

"Yup... We do!" Yang said, smiling and closing her eyes as she continued to cry tears of happiness.


	9. Chapter 9

The day had been fairly calm so far. Team RWBY had traveled to Patch to spend Christmas there. It had been planned for the past six months and Yang was the only one on the team who hadn't known until 4 days before the day itself! The team had slept over at the Xiao-Long/Branwen household, so they were greeted that morning by a well... Wake up call...

The downstairs where the four of them had all slept was currently dead silent. Yang and Blake were asleep on the pull out sleeper sofa. Ruby was asleep on the floor, while Weiss had fallen asleep in a chair. There were presents under the Christmas tree that sat against the window in the living room. Weiss was the first one to wake up. Bright and early at a crisp 7 am. Weiss had decided to sit on her scroll and wait for someone else to wake up to talk to. She'd remembered how her family Christmas' had often gone. Her parents would argue over something, Winter would scold her if she wasn't grateful for her presents, and Whitley was too young to understand anything of the sorts of what was wrong, so he simply would do his own thing the entire morning.

Aside from that Weiss had been excited for this Christmas, not just because of the fact it was going to be with her team this year, but her life was incredibly different now. Before she could finish her thoughts though, a loud yell came from up at the top of the stairs.

"CHRISTMAS!" Came Ruby and Yang's little sister Summer's voice, as the two-year-old came fumbling down the stairs. Weiss shrieked in her seat as surprisingly no one had seemed to really move. Summer just stood over them as she bounced up and down excitedly. Weiss looked at her and chuckled as she stood up and walked over to her.

"Well I see someone wanted to get up early," Weiss sighed, turning to the other 3, "Wanna help me wake them up?" Summer nodded as she ran off again, "What are you... Doing..?" Weiss asked as Summer ran back into the room with two spoons. She began to bang them together and Weiss almost covered her ears but just laughed as she began to yell at them to wake them up, "Hey! It's Christmas! Y'all gonna wake up or not!?" The other 3 were up in almost an instant as they stared sleepily at the two girls standing in the middle of the room.

"What gives, Weiss..." Ruby said tiredly, rubbing her eyes and sitting up, "It's too early to wake up..." Blake and Yang nodded in agreement.

"How are you already up Weiss?" Yang asked, sitting up, "Just a few days ago you were crying about having to wake up early..."

"Well, 3 am isn't the best time to talk to me, I can be a little dramatic, I feel better now since my sleep schedule is so much greater! Oh, I don't want to even know how bad it'll be 9 months then sha bang there's a little one now who is screaming at 2 am!" Weiss sighed.

"Trust me, take this from having to live at home when she was born, it's loud, I didn't have a good night of sleep for weeks..." Ruby sighed, standing up to go and walk over to them, "Merry Christmas though!"

"Merry Christmas!" Blake and Yang also chimed in, Weiss smiled.

"Merry Christmas to you all too!" Weiss said, sitting back down in the chair she'd slept in. Ruby thought it was weird how Weiss was able to sleep in a chair, but of course, it was just Weiss.

"You all seriously woke up before both of us?" Came Raven's tired voice from the top of the stair's as she and Tai both came downstairs.

"Nah! Summer and Weiss woke us up!" Ruby giggled, "They tag-teamed against us..."

"Oh really?" Raven snorted, as Tai walked over to Summer and picked her up.

"Well, are we going to open presents?" Tai asked, glancing at the Christmas tree. Practically everyone else in the room nodded.

"Alright everyone, shall we sort out these presents?" Yang said, also looking over to the tree, "Nevermind, why am I asking! I'll get them, just choose a place..!" The others nodded and took their places. Tai and Raven taking the other sofa in the living room, Blake and Yang claiming the couch bed after folding it back up, Weiss in the same chair she slept it, and Ruby and Summer on the floor. Yang got up and passed everyone their presents they were given, Summer no doubt had the most out of everyone since she was the youngest.

"So do we want to do youngest to oldest or vice versa?" Ruby asked, then realized she was the second youngest in the room "I say youngest to oldest in my opinion..."

"You're only saying that because you're the second youngest, Ruby..." Weiss sighed, face-palming, but then added, "Next year that won't be as much to your advantage!"

"Yeah right... I'll be third, that's still good..." Ruby grumbled.

"Alright then, we'll do youngest to oldest..." Blake said, stopping Ruby and Weiss from arguing more over the useless yet obvious argument.

"That means Summer goes first!" Raven said, standing up and walking to the two-year-old, "Now sweetie, you get to open all of your presents, alright?"

"Yay!" Was all Summer could really say since she only recently started talking and could say chopped up words. Raven went back to the sofa and sat down while Summer began to rip open her presents. She ended up getting a doll, some clothes, a few books, some coloring books with crayons, and finally a couple of toys. Summer seemed pretty happy so Ruby was just watching her while waiting to go herself.

"So... It's my turn isn't it..?" Ruby said, grabbing a present and placing her hands on the wrapping paper, ready to tear it apart.

"You can open them, Ruby..." Tai sighed, as Ruby grinned and began shredding her presents. At the end of unwrapping her presents, she got a new polisher for her scythe, some comic books, cookies, a few longer books Blake had chosen out, and a few other articles of clothing Ruby had been needing recently, like her cape and skirts, as they were wearing out. Ruby sighed as she finished her presents and she turned to Blake, since Blake was the third youngest in the room, having a late July birthday.

"So, you gonna open your presents now, Blake?" Yang asked, as she handed a certain box to her, and whispering into her ear, "Don't open this one yet, save it for last..."

"Alright?" Blake said as she opened her gifts, she hadn't asked for much, so she only had about 5. The first gift she unwrapped was from her parents, it was a brand new ornament that enclosed a small picture of her, her mom, and her dad. Next, she opened her present from Weiss, which was a new jacket for Blake to wear. The next 2 presents were from Ruby, which was a shirt that said 'I'm the best Big Sister-In-Law that only Ruby Rose has the privilege of being the little sister-in-law to'. "Oh, I see you want me to take favorites?" Blake had snorted, "It's fine, I love it!" Blake immediately went back to opening the presents, the other present she got from Ruby was a signed book Blake had really been looking out for. She smiled at Ruby as she put it aside and got to Yang's present, which was a small box. She opened it 2 smaller wrapped presents. Blake unwrapped the first one which was a necklace saying "The best Girlfriend" Blake giggled a little, this wouldn't really work much longer after they got married it'd have to be different. Blake then opened the next one, which was a necklace and a ring. The ring had a small pattern of diamonds infused into it, while the necklace said "Blake Belladonna" There was a note inside which said, 'To my one and only love, from her true love, I hope this Christmas has been amazing, babe. Love, Yang'

"You like it don't you?" Yang asked, leaning over to Blake to look at the presents again. She knew what they looked like but she still thought they were worth looking at.

"Of course I do! Thank you, I love it!" Blake said, smiling and putting the ring on, "I guess now we can be even with our rings!"

"Mhm!" Yang giggled, "That was last minute..."

"Here you are, Yang, always getting Christmas presents like that last minute..." Ruby giggled, while Weiss turned to Ruby.

"Didn't you say you did the same thing?" Weiss asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Maybe I did, but still! It's kinda funny but still sweet!" Ruby sighed.

"So I assume it's my turn to open presents?" Yang interrupted, "Or are y'all gonna keep arguing?"

"Of course not! Go ahead, Yang!" Ruby said, sharing a small nervous giggle with Weiss.

"Alright then! I'll go in order of age for these presents." Yang said, taking the first present which was from Ruby, to which it turned out to be a new grim figurine. The next present was from Blake, it was a pair of pajamas with the writing 'I Burn~' on it, which Yang thought was kind of ironic. The next present was from Weiss, which was a new pair of boots. Finally, she opened the present from her parents, which turned out to be a necklace, that had her emblem on it. She smiled and thanked the others for her presents.

"Finally! It's my turn to open something..." Weiss grumbled, taking the first present which was from her sister. Weiss opened it and it turned out to be a new purse. But there was a note with it. She picked it up and opened it. Inside it said 'Well Weiss, here we are at Christmas and you're going to be having a baby. I hope you love the purse, and I'll see you soon. Love, your older sister, Winter.' Weiss smiled, getting a little teary-eyed as she put the letter away. She moved onto her next present which was from Ruby, it turned out to be an outfit set that was... Well, it was what Weiss would describe as what she wouldn't exactly have asked for but appreciated getting. It was a mother and child outfit, which Weiss quickly hid away as Raven and Tai were completely unaware of Weiss' situation and didn't want to explain at the moment. So Weiss just put the outfit away subtlely and went onto Yang's present. She opened the box and found one of those fancy little bath sets. She then opened her final present from Blake, which was a new book about the history of the Schnee Dust Company, that Weiss hadn't been able to get yet because it sold out quick.

"I thought you'd find it interesting... I got me one too and I read it, there's an entire chapter in it dedicated to the SDC nowadays!" Blake said, like the little book worm she was.

"Thank you! I've been trying to get a copy for a while!" Weiss said, getting up to walk over and hug Blake.

"You're welcome. What did Ruby get you..?" Blake asked as Weiss just looked away.

"Oh... It was some clothes... Nothing that interesting..." Weiss mumbled. Going back to the chair.

"I thought it was interesting, I mean I wasn't joking when I said it was good for last-minute Christmas presents a few days ago, I hadn't even gotten you something..." Ruby said, realizing that was dumb to say and she began to giggle nervously.

"Oh really, Miss. Rose? And here you are supposed to be my best friend. I personally love it it's just..." Weiss stood up and walked over to Ruby and whispered into her ear, "They don't know that I'm even pregnant, and I don't wanna explain that to them... Nothing against them I just... Don't want to explain..."

"Don't worry, Weiss! I already told them you're pregnant!" Ruby said at a normal volume, as Weiss's face began to fluster.

"WAIT YOU TOLD THEM YOURSELF!? RUBY YOU SHOULD TELL ME BEFORE YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" Weiss yelled, stepping back and falling into the chair.

"It wasn't her fault... Ruby just mentioned before she went to Atlas something happened but she didn't know what, so when you all came here... I asked her..." Raven added, sighing.

"I'm watching you, Ruby Rose..." Weiss sighed, as she got the outfit Ruby had given her back out of its box and showed everyone, her face still slightly flustered from embarrassment.

"I think it's cute, Weiss!" Yang said.

"Me too..! But we should probably hurry up because we should maybe start planning this wedding for crying out loud!" Blake added, to which the others just nodded in agreement.


	10. Chapter 10

January 17th

Today was Yang's birthday. She and Blake had now been engaged for almost a month now, and since they had finally decided to settle down a bit more, they'd moved back to Vale. That day they'd decided to spend it with Yang's family in Patch. Currently Yang and her mom, Raven, were on the computer writing down things for Yang and Blake's wedding, while also having a conversation with each other. Blake and Ruby had been tasked with getting Yang's presents so they were upstairs doing so. The two of them had been talking about what a wedding typically ends up being like. But Raven decided to bring in another interesting subject out of nowhere.

"So, I've been curious. Do you and Blake do anything, you know... Interesting?" Raven asked. Yang just glanced at her with a very confused look on her face.

"What do you mean?" Yang questioned.

"Like... Do y'all have sex?" Raven asked as Yang's face grew red.

"MOM!" Yang yelped.

"What, it's a general question?" Raven said.

"Well okay then! I didn't want you to know about my sex life, but alright! Fine! We do have sex!" Yang admitted in defeat. Her face grew redder by the second as she felt more and more embarrassed.

"Oh... So I expect y'all are going to be doing so later? I could only assume considering Blake said she had a private gift for you..." Raven had noted. Yang just put her face in her hands and sighed.

"Yes, mom... Yes, we probably will..." Yang mumbled into her hands.

"Oh... Well... Alright then." Raven said, leaning over to Yang and whispering into her ear "Be sure to get some pussy..." Yang jolted up and squealed in embarrassment. Raven added, "Do you want to see about a venue?" Raven changed the subject and Yang just giggled nervously and said.

"Yeah..! That'd be alright!"

0

February 7th

That day Blake and Yang were in Menagerie to plan their wedding with Blake's parents. Blake and Yang were currently having some tea with Blake's mom, Kali. Kali had seemed really happy about the wedding she had asked them to let her plan part of it. Yang had been confused by this but Blake basically explained that her mom always had told her she'd have her wear the same wedding dress that she wore at her and Blake's dad's wedding.

Yang at that current moment was sitting outside while Kali and Blake were inside talking about adjusting the dress length so it wasn't too short for Blake. Yang had decided to take the time to pull out her scroll and catch up with Ruby and Weiss. Ever since Weiss had told them she was pregnant, Ruby was back and forth between Atlas practically every weekend. She'd just tried to call Weiss' scroll but it was picked up by Ruby.

"Why hello, sister! Fancy you calling Weiss," Ruby had said.

"Ruby, the hell are you doing with Weiss' scroll?" Yang asked, "And hello..."

"Oh, she's not feeling well again. You can guess what I mean... She's told me that it's normal but I never realized it was this bad, morning sickness that is." Ruby muttered, "She's in the bathroom, I'll see if she's alright."

"If you think that's a good idea then go ahead," Yang said, knowing Weiss' would be really happy Ruby was concerned for her, or really pissed off, "But if she yells at you it's not my fault."

"She's not gonna yell at me, Yang!" Ruby said, as Yang heard a door open and Ruby talking away from the phone, "You okay Weiss?"

"Yes, I'm fine! I told you this is normal, I don't like it but... What else am I supposed to do?" Came Weiss's voice.

"I don't know, do you want to talk to Yang? I have her on your scroll!" Ruby exclaimed, and Yang overheard a slap.

"DON'T TOUCH MY SCROLL!" Weiss yelled, to which Yang was taken aback, but she heard Weiss gasp. Ruby had begun to cry and so had Weiss.

"I-I'm sorry, Weiss!" Ruby stuttered.

"No. That was my fault. I'm sorry, I... I lost myself for a moment..." Weiss mumbled as she sniffled a little. As the sniffling got louder Yang could tell Weiss had gotten her scroll.

"Oh, hey Weiss. You alright?" Yang questioned.

"Y-Yes... I hate being pregnant though, the mood swings, these weird cravings I've been informed I'll eventually get, and worst of all, morning sickness..." Weiss said. Yang by this point had remembered Winter telling her Weiss had gotten extremely mad at her when she suggested abortion. Sure, it wasn't the best idea, but Yang could tell Weiss was being awfully defensive. Yang remembered that same day Weiss had called her crying about how she could never take a life, considering that she was kinda at fault for the situation, therefore she had known it wasn't really the baby's fault.

"Hey, you're already, what... That you're almost done with your first trimester?" Yang knew reminding Weiss she was closer to the end of what Weiss considered misery would make her happy. Yang was correct when she heard Weiss laughing.

"You're right, but that means I'm closer to becoming a 100% single mom..." Weiss sighed, as Yang could hear Ruby in the background comment.

"Weiss, you are Weiss Schnee, you're pretty strong if I've ever thought about it. So, you may be able to raise him or her on your own..!" Ruby said as Yang heard Blake open the door to the porch.

"Yang? Who are you talking to?" Blake asked, to which Yang turned around and saw that the dress Blake had on was longer now. It honestly wasn't entirely done, since it still needed to be sewed so it would be longer. It was a full-length white dress with sleeves and a high neckline.

"Oh, Blake I love that dress on you!" Yang said, forgetting momentarily what Blake had asked, then remembering, "Oh! I'm talking to Weiss and Ruby." Yang quickly put the scroll on the speaker.

"Hi, Blake!" Ruby and Weiss both said.

"Hey, guys..." Blake giggled, "Yang, we have to go eat lunch."

"Oh! Well, alright then. I guess we have to go. Bye Ruby! Bye Weiss!" Yang said, as the other 2 gave a goodbye themselves and Yang hung up. Blake rolled her eyes while smiling as she opened the door back to the inside. Yang followed behind, Blake turning back to her blushing awkwardly.

"I have to go take this off... And also... We don't have to eat for another hour... My mom is making lunch, so like if you want to... We can do so..." Blake didn't let Yang answer before she simply took her arm off and ran to go somewhere else.


	11. Chapter 11

Today was the day. Yang and Blake were going to be wed this very day. It was currently about 8 in the morning and Yang had spent her night at a hotel. She'd woken up about an hour ago when Ruby and her dad came knocking on the door. Since then Yang had gotten her hair done by her dad, and Ruby was currently doing her makeup.

"Blake and you are going to have such a great wedding! I can't believe it's finally the day!" Ruby said as she applied some contour on Yang's face. Yang just nodded and smiled once the makeup brush moved off her face. Ruby continued, "I hate to admit it now, but I feel bad not admitting it before you get married, but me and Weiss made a bet on who would ask the other out. I thought Blake would and Weiss thought you'd ask Blake out. Weiss won so..."

"Yeah, me and Blake already could tell. You were kinda disappointed when we announced the fact we were going on a date!" Yang giggled as Ruby began to put a bit of highlighter on her cheeks, "Is that necessary?"

"Yes!" Ruby said, taking a bit spray and sprayed Yang's face, "Alright. Now lipstick and you're done!" Ruby quickly grabbed some lipstick and applied it onto Yang's lips. She took a step back and begun to squeal, "Ooooo! Yang, you look so pretty! Look in the mirror!" Yang turned to the mirror beside her that Ruby had told her not to look in until she said she could.

"It's... Beautiful! I love the makeup you did Ruby! And dad, I forgot you were this great with hair!" Yang said, almost getting teary-eyed, but knew Ruby would kill her if she ruined the makeup she had just finished.

"I'm glad you're happy with it, Yang. Ruby can you put all this stuff back in the car so we can head to the venue so Yang can be finished getting ready?" Tai asked, "Plus, I want to talk to Yang for a moment."

"Alright! Let me just get this all back in the bag." Ruby said, quickly stuffing the makeup into the bag she'd brought it in. When she finally left the room Yang had turned to Tai. She noticed he had tears in his eyes.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Yang asked, lightly chuckling.

"Yang... You've just... You've grown up so much! It feels like just yesterday you were asking me to teach you how to fight, and here you are, getting married now!" Tai said, looking out the window, wiping his eyes, "When your mom left, I always knew things would be hard. But you've been my little Sunny Dragon. Letting nothing tear her down. I can't even say how proud of you I am..."

Yang smiled, and replied, "Hey, you're gonna make me cry..."

"Alright alright! I'll stop! But just know I am seriously proud of you." Tai said, standing up to hug Yang real quick. When they released the hug, Ruby came back into the room.

"Oh. I see what you did, dad!" Ruby giggled a little bit, "We should head over. Yang, wanna say one last thing in a room that you won't want to say after you're married?"

"Fine. I'll say one thing." Yang had to think for a moment though on what to say, she finally came up with the words she wished to speak, "Alright bitches! Listen up! In a few hours, I'm marrying the most amazing person in this goddamn world! I have no regrets! But I will admit it right here right now! I win Sun Wukong! I fucking win!"

Ruby just tried not to laugh for a second but burst out laughing after a moment.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to say it. I think Sun's great." Yang said defending herself, "I will never say that sentence again."

"YOU REALLY SAID IT OH MY GODS! I WIN, WEISS! I FUCKING WIN!" Ruby laughed, having to sit down to laugh the rest of her giggles out.

"Ruby I swear to gods if you made another bet..." Yang mumbled. After Ruby stood back up from her laughing, the trio walked out of the room. They walked down to the family car. Yes. The almighty Zippy. Turns out RWBY Chibi can't stop the writer from putting Zippy in here because Zippy is beautiful and needs more love. ANYWAYS the three of them got into the car and they headed to the venue. It was in a building in downtown Vale that they had rented for the venue. It had a garden outside by a creek too.

Once they'd gotten there, Ruby made sure the coast was clear and the three of them went in through the back to be sure Blake wouldn't see Yang. They found the room Yang's dress was in and went inside. The dress Yang had chosen was a ball gown dress, it was a very light lavender and was pretty simple, yet still made a statement. The skirt of the dress wasn't too overpowering and was just enough, at least in Yang's opinion. Ruby had already run off to quickly change into the suit she had chosen to wear, mostly because she wasn't a fan of fancy dresses for events because that ultimately meant heels. Luckily Ruby was Yang's only bridesmaid aside from Nora, so this wasn't a big deal to Yang. Once Ruby came back into the room Tai left the room and Ruby helped Yang into her dress. Once it was on Yang immediately turned to look into the mirror and look at herself. She smiled and knew that this was what she had been waiting for. The day she was finally getting married to the love of her life. Ruby smiled too and hugged Yang.

"I think you look really pretty, Yang!" Ruby said, and Yang turned and smiled at her. All they had to do now was wait.

00000000000000000

A FEW HOURS LATER

00000000000000000

It finally was time. Yang was feeling extremely nervous as she stood near the entrance to the main hall in the building. Blake was to come out after Yang, and Yang hadn't even come to the alter. Anxiety was there though. Tai stood beside Yang and held her hand. The music inside the room started as Ruby and Nora both went ahead and walked in the room. Yang waited a moment before Tai squeezed her hand and began to walk. Yang giggled nervously and began to walk herself. The two of them made their way up to the alter. Once they were there, Tai let go of Yang's hand and Yang walked up to where the preacher for the alter was. Yang stood there nervously. Waiting a few moments before a new tune begun. Yang looked up and saw Summer walking down with some flowers. It was really cute in Yang's opinion, yet ironic considering Summer wasn't like her niece or nephew like a usual flower girl is, instead it was literally her little sister. Once Summer had walked through and up to the front, Raven had to run up and grab her so she wouldn't cause trouble.

After a few seconds, Ilia and Weiss both came down the hall. Going to the opposite side. Yang gulped nervously as the music formally changed for the third time, and the final time. Yang looked back at the hall's entrance and saw Blake walking in, her dad walking her down the aisle. Yang almost got teary-eyed. She was trying hard not to get the tears but small tears formed and Yang quickly wiped them away, careful not to ruin the makeup she had. Once Blake reached the alter, Ghira let go of Blake's arm and Blake walked up in front of Yang.

The preacher began what would be considered a normal wedding ceremony. Yang honestly tuned out the preacher as she stared deeply into the eyes of the woman she was about to marry. After about what seemed like forever, the vows finally came. Blake had chosen to go first, so Yang was very much so excited. Blake smiled as she began to speak in her bird-like voice.

"Yang, the first day we met, I could tell there was something special about you. You always were very bright, and cheerful. Something I honestly inspired to be. We quickly became friends after we became partners at Beacon. You helped me through my lows, which I will always appreciate from you. I will admit, at first I didn't know how to feel about us... I was nervous about some more personal issues. But you helped me through them, and now, we're together. And we're happy. And... You know, my favorite thing to know is... That you're not protecting me. And I'm not protecting you. We're... Protecting each other... That's a promise." Blake finished her speech part of her vow and looked up into Yang's eyes. At last, it was onto Yang. She felt the pressure as she kept a smile on her face, and begun to spoke.

"Blake, when I first met you, I thought you were just another person that my sister knew randomly, that I had to get out of a situation with. You though, you're different. You've always been so kind, and friendly, despite others disappointing you in the past! That's what I love about you, you're strong and... I'm glad to be with you. Because like you said, we're protecting each other from whatever comes at us. I'm glad to have met you, Blake." Yang finished her speech, as a tear rolled down her cheek, to which she quickly wiped away. The pastor looked over to Yang.

"Now you two have to make the final part of your vows." The pastor said, glancing over to Blake, who quickly began.

"I, Blake Belladonna, take you, Yang Xiao-Long, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until we are parted by death. That is my solem vow." Blake smiled when she finished. Yang paused for a second almost forgetting her vows, but remembered them and spoke them.

"I, Yang Xiao-Long, take you, Blake Belladonna, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until we are parted by death. And that is my solem vow." Yang sighed in relief when she finished, glad that the hardest part she had to remeber was over. The pastor turned to Blake and spoke.

"Do you, Blake Belladonna, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The pastor said, waiting for a response.

"I do." Blake quickly replied, nodding. The pastor then switched to Yang.

"Now, do you, Yang Xiao-Long, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The pastor asked. Yang immediately responded.

"I do!" Yang said cheerfully.

"Then, are there any objections?" The pastor asked. No one said anything, so the pastor simply continued, "In that case. I pronounce you two wife and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Yang looked up at Blake again and smiled, as Blake quickly ran to her and did a dippy kiss. (You know, when you dip the other and kiss them) The two of them held the kiss for a moment before releasing the kiss. The two of them both began to cry happily as Yang picked up Blake and they both giggled.

"I say it's time we eat some cake! Don't you think?" Yang said, as she walked down the aisle carrying Blake still, while everyone else just followed them.

00000000000000000

A FEW HOURS LATER

00000000000000000

The wedding reception so far had been pretty chill, they had already eaten their lunch, so by this point, they were sitting around just chatting. The main table of the reception included the newlyweds, Ruby and Weiss, Nora and Ren, Ilia and Sun, and both of Blake and Yang's parents, along with Summer.

Yang was currently taking a sip of her fruit punch out of her glass, she was glancing over at Weiss, who wasn't focused at all. She was off staring at something. Or someone maybe, but Yang couldn't tell. Yang then glanced at Ruby, who was talking with Nora and Ren. Nora and Ren had been married for a year by this point. They were very quick to tie their knots. Yang then glanced at Blake, Sun, and Ilia, who were also talking about random life things. Yang smiled, realizing at that moment. Ilia and Sun both were just great friends of Blake. They weren't doing anything bad. Yang felt kinda bad for the fact she had lost her trust in Blake at that time. She sighed as she turned back to Weiss, who was still staring off.

"Well, Ice Queen, what are your eyes on?" Yang asked, to which Weiss quickly glanced over at Yang and awkwardly giggled.

"Nothing... I just forgot y'all invited Neptune to the wedding." Weiss said.

"Oh? I see what it is..." Yang giggled for a moment. She looked over to where Neptune was, sitting by himself eating some food. Yang turned back to Weiss and said, "Go talk to him, he looks lonely."

"No, Yang. I moved on from that." Weiss sighed.

"Y'all never were a thing?" Yang asked, "So what's the problem?"

"I..." Weiss sighed, scooting over to Yang, "I haven't talked to him since Beacon..."

"So go talk to him! I'm cheering you on!" Yang said, "Plus, weren't you the one complaining about being a single mom back at Christmas?" Weiss yelped as her face turned a bright cherry red.

"Alright, I'll do it!" Weiss said, standing up and walking over to the table Neptune was at and sitting down beside him. Yang just chuckled as she turned to Ruby who was staring at her.

"What?" Yang said, "She hasn't talked to him in years." Ruby just gave a bit of a sadish look and shook her head while giggling a bit.

"Yang, you look rather happy." Ruby said, "I'm glad." Yang gave Ruby a confused look and tilted her head.

"It's my wedding? Why wouldn't I be happy?" Yang said, her curiosity about what Ruby was going to point out would be.

"I know. It's just, a lot has happened recently, you know between you and Blake before you got engaged, the stuff with Weiss, and back before Summer was born..." Ruby snorted, "It's kinda weird seeing you this happy. Not saying you shouldn't be happy! I'm just saying it's been a long time. That stuff back in Atlas... In... Vacuo..." Ruby glanced over at an empty chair at the table. No one had the chair. It was labeled though, and it only read, "Uncle Qrow".

Yang sighed, smiling but still feeling a pang of sadness as she remembered her Uncle's passing back when they finally defeated Salem. He had distracted her while Ruby conjured her silver eyes and froze her to stone, in which she was destroyed.

She quickly moved her mind away from the topic so she wouldn't cry. She felt a nudge on her shoulder and turned to see Blake standing up beside her.

"So, we going to dance or what?" Blake giggled, taking Yang's hand and pulling her up out of the chair and to the middle of the reception room, "Hey, Sun! Put on that song I told you about!"

"On it!" Sun yelled back, Blake looked Yang in the eyes and smiled.

"You'll love this song," Blake said. She waited a moment before a familiar beat started. Yang quickly squealed before the lyrics began.

Keep dreaming 'bout a better world, you keep wishing for some clarity. Always hoping that a lightning bolt, is gonna save you from this gravity.

You're holding up for some romantic life, maybe you'll wake up in a world of charm

Oh, but what's here can set you free, you don't have to dream!

Your life's a masterpiece, if you just believe!

Then all you see... Is all you need... Right now your hopes are shattered, just pointless ever after, but in time you'll find through love your power just shines~

When you don't know where to turn to, and you're sure all hope is gone, when the day you waited for won't come and dark won't yield to dawn

(Trust love!)

Open up your eyes~

(Trust love!)

The truth is there, but sometimes in disguise!

The way's uncertain but we're together, moving toward the light, when we trust in love and open up our eyes~

The song came to a close as Yang and Blake finished their dance. Both of them laughing in joy. They continued for the next forty-five minutes or so dancing before Yang finally needed to sit down to catch her breath. She ended up being followed soon by Weiss, who sat beside her. Yang gave Weiss a bit of confused look then remembered when she looked down and saw Weiss' slightly swollen stomach.

"So... Any luck with Neptune?" Yang asked.

"Well, we talked and we decided getting back in touch might be a good idea, considering we haven't talked in so long. So we exchanged scroll contacts again." Weiss said, lightly blushing across her pale white face, "We planned on meeting up at a restaurant in a few weeks to talk a bit more, so we can kinda reconnect..!"

"That's awesome! You guys dance at all?" Yang said, to which Weiss sighed.

"Yeah, but Ruby looked kinda... Upset... I don't know, she might just be jealous that I left her alone in a crowd of people." Weiss noted.

"Weird, she seemed sad when you went over and talked to Neptune." Yang looked down and thought for a second. Then it clicked. She looked at Weiss dead and the eye and proceeded to ask, "Don't take this the wrong way, but do you think Ruby might... Like you, like you?" Weiss tilted her head and shrugged.

"I don't think so, she would have told me a long time ago if she did like me," Weiss said. Yang just looked out to the dance floor and saw Ruby, who looked particularly upset. Yang looked at Weiss again, then back at Ruby.

"I'm going to talk to her," Yang said, standing up and began to weave through the people in the crowd. Once she got to Ruby, Ruby put a smile on her face.

"Oh, hey Yang!" Ruby said, trying her best to look okay.

"What's wrong?" Yang asked, Ruby, giving her a confused look.

"Nothing..? Ruby said. Yang gave her a serious look and Ruby dropped her charade, "Alright I admit defeat... I... I feel kinda upset... Seeing Weiss and Neptune together... I don't know... It's probably just me."

"Oh. If that's all then." Yang hugged Ruby, "If anything knows I'm here for you. You wanna join us on the dance floor?"

"Yeah..!" Ruby said. Yang stood up and pulled Ruby back to the dancing area. Blake joined them, and so did Weiss.

"You wanna do what we practiced?" Weiss suggested. The three of them nodded as Blake ran over to the DJ booth where Sun and Neptune were. She whispered something to them and Blake came rushing back. After a few minutes, another song came on, that the entire team knew the lyrics to.

The song started it's the introduction and the team immediately begun their dance. Blake and Yang joined in arms, and Ruby and Weiss joined in arms. The song continued and they continued the dance. The song faded out as the teammates all laughed as they slumped into chairs.

"This... Has been the best wedding ever..." Blake panted. The other three simply nodded in agreement.


End file.
